Angel 6x04 Partners
by BatWriter
Summary: Team Angel infiltrates Wolfram and Hart in an atempt to destroy the Senior Partners


6x04 Partners.

TEASER

INT. HOTEL ROOM

Angel and Faith are sitting in chairs facing the bed. Spike is sitting on the bed. Lorne is standing in the corner with a drink. Illaryia stands next to the door. Robin Enters the room and tosses a paper on the table. The headline reads "Gang attacks increase- Monsters responsible says witness."

Robin: That army seems to be tearing up L.A. looking for you guys.

Angel: Which is why we need this plan.

Lorne: Yeah, I'm still having a little trouble getting my mind around this one.

Spike: What's not to get Mr. Green Jeans?

Lorne: Oh I don't know. How about the part where we take out the Senior Partners for one!

Spike: We don't take out the Senior Partners. Angel does.

Angel: I've been fighting them for five years and I haven't touched them. How am I supposed to kill them?

Lorne: Well, Technically you've been fighting Wolfram and Hart. You've never actually fought the Senior Partners. They live on another plane of existence separate from ours.

Faith: And how's Angel supposed to get there?

Robin: He could always go through a magical wardrobe.

Spike: According to the visions, which I might add are a hundred more times painful than the chip ever was, the entrance to their realm is in the white room.

Angel: Are you sure Cordy's powers will take them out?

Spike: (Rubbing his head) I'm sure.

Angel: Okay. Let's do this. Who's in?

Faith: (Motioning to her and Robin) Count us in. I didn't come all the way back to L.A. to sit on the side lines.

Spike: Not like I have much of a choice.

Illaryia: I will fight. I will bring Death and Destruction to the Wolf, Ram and The Hart. I will make them suffer the pain of a thousand deaths when I rip out their viscera and peel their bones back one by one. I will bathe in their blood and-

Angel: Okay, we get the picture.

Spike: (To Illaryia) You ever think about writing a children's book Love?

Angel: Lorne?

Lorne: Not me Boss. I don't do the fight thing anymore.

Angel: Understood. Okay. Now we need to figure out how to get me to the white room.

Everyone is silent.

Angel: Any ideas?

MAIN TITLES

David Boreanez as ANGEL  
James Marsters as SPIKE  
Amy Acker as ILLARYIA  
Andy Hallet as LORNE  
Eliza Dushku as FAITH  
And  
D.B. Woodside as ROBIN WOOD

SPECIAL GUEST STAR: J. August Richards

ACT ONE

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART LOBBY – NIGHT

Lawyers and other employees are bustling about. While we see this, we hear Angel's voice.

Angel: (V.O) If I'm gonna make it the white room we have to make sure that their security forces are occupied elsewhere. This means distractions, so everyone partner up.

Spike and Illaryia walk into the lobby and take in the site.

Angel: (V.O) Spike and Illaryia, you two have been sparing against each other enough to know each other's moves. You two are gonna walk into the lobby like you own the place.

The guards see them and rush to attack. Spike and Illaryia begin to battle the guards.

Angel:(V.O) Take down anyone who might pose a threat. Stay in the lobby so You can retreat if things go bad. Don't worry about the rest of security. If you do enough damage, they'll come to you.

A secretary pushes a button and more guards pile in. As Spike continues to fight with the lead guard, Illaryia picks one up and throws him at the group of new guards. They all fall down and Illaryia marches toward them.

EXT. WOLFRAM AND HART ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Robin and Faith are hooking up lines to pipes.

Angel: (V.O) Faith, you and Robin will be team two.

The two of the secure The cables to them selves and jump off the building.

Angel: (V.O) You two are gonna clear the lobby outside my office. The elevator there is the only one with access to the white room.

EXT. SIDE OF BUILDING – NIGHT

Faith and Wood are scaling down the building.

Angel: (V.O) To get there you two are gonna have to repel down the side of the building and go in through the window. That's gonna alert the whole floor so be ready for some action.

The two of them arrive at the window and kick it in.

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART

Faith and Robin come through the window and land on their feet. Robin immediately Pulls out a cross bow as Faith drops into a fighting stance.

INT. DEVLIN'S OFFICE.

Devlin is sitting behind his desk. Kylie is sitting in front of the desk.

Devlin: What the hell was that?

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART

Devlin steps out of his office and sees Faith and Robin.

Devlin: Who the hell are YOU?

Faith: I'm Faith. The vampire Slayer.

Robin: And I'm her boyfriend.

Robin Shoots his bow into a nearby guard and he and faith charge at the arriving guards. A huge fight between the two sides breaks out.

INT. DEVLIN'S OFFICE

The camera is fixed on the elevator door. It opens and Angel steps out.

Angel: (V.O) I'll use the secret entrance in the garage that leads up to my office. With Robin and Faith distracting the guards at the elevator, I can slip by.

Devlin: Well, well, well.

Angel turns to see Devlin sitting at his desk.

Devlin: You must be Angel.

Angel: You must be my replacement.

Devlin: Hal Devlin, C.E.O. Wolfram and Hart. I wanna thank you Angel. I've been waiting for a promotion like this for years. And it's all thanks to you.

Angel: Yeah well, If you don't mind I thought instead of talking, I'd just kill you now.

Devlin: Yeah well, about that. I believe you've met Ms. Thorpe?

Angel turns around just in time to see Kylie slug him in the face.

ACT BREAK

ACT TWO

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART

Faith and Robin continue to fight against the hordes of guards coming after them. Faith Kicks one guard in the chest and sends another one flying into three other guards. Another guard hits Robin in his gut, causing him to hunch over in pain. Before he can do any more damage Faith pulls him off Robin and buries her fist in his face.

INT. LOBBY

Spike drops a Guard on his back but before he can render him unconscious, he is grabbed from behind by another guard.

Spike: Wait your turn like a good boy!

Ilaryia hits a guard hard in the face, sending him flying backwards through the air. She turns and rips the guard off of spike.

Spike: Thanks Luv. Looks like we got more playmates.

Several Demon guards now enter and attack. A demon sticks Spike with an electric night stick and he drops to the floor with a groan. As he gets ready to jab Spike again, Illaryia comes up from behind and plunges her hand through the demon's chest. The demon falls over dead and Illaryia helps Spike up.

Illaryia: You are utterly useless.

Spike: Not my fault, They're cheating!

All of the sudden Spike doubles over in pain. He reaches for his head. We see a flash of some sort of small stone with a monkey etched into the side.

Spike: A monkey?!

INT. DEVLIN'S OFFICE

Devlin sits behind his desk watching Angel and Kylie duke it out. She picks Angel up off the floor; holding him by the collar.

Kylie: This time you ain't gonna be saved by no light.

Angel: Wouldn't dream of it.

He head buts her and she drops him. Angel throws her across the room and she plows into the wall. She comes too immediately and charges at him. She grabs him and slings him across the room where he hits a wall and slides down to the floor. She walks slowly toward him. Suddenly Angel's Cell phone rings and she stops.

Devlin: Aren't you going to get that?

Angel pulls out his phone.

Angel: (Looking quizzically at Devlin) Hello? (Beat) Spike? (Beat) A monkey? Sure I'll keep my eyes open for a Monkey.

He hangs up.

Angel: Idiot.

Devlin: Well, don't ever say I'm not a good sport. You can finish killing him now.

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART

Faith elbows a Demon guard in the face. Robin uses his now empty cross bow to push his aggressor away. A Guard points a gun at Faith and cocks it. Robin looks over his shoulder at Faith. He fights off the guards attacking him while he trying to get to her, but someone knocks him down. Faith is pushed to the ground, and the guard points a gun in her face. He is about to fire when Faith Grabs her keys from her pocket and jabs them into the gun barrel. The guard pulls the trigger and the gun explodes. The guard is knocked back and the explosion singes Faith's Eyes. She falls to the ground. Robin Punches out his attacker and makes his way to Faith.

Robin: You Okay?!

Faith: I can't see!

A new group of demon guards rush toward them.

Robin: Stay back.

He picks up a night stick from a fallen guard and advances on the demons. He knocks one of them in the head, and the guard falls to the ground.

INT. LOBBY

Spike kicks A demon away from him. The demon picks up a piece of broken wood from the destruction caused by the fight and swings it at Spike. They slam each other around and Spike manages to get the impromptu weapon away from the guard, tossing him onto the ground, and breaks it over his knee. He then tosses it aside. Spike kicks the next advancing guard in the face and he goes flying back into some glass which sends broken glass flying everywhere. Another demon jumps him, wrapping it's legs around his waist and slamming him against the wall. He keeps pounding Spike until he finds an opening and Hits the demon hard in the face. Bone cracks and the demon falls back.

INT. DEVLIN'S OFFICE

Angel attacks Kylie with a roundhouse kick followed by a flurry of

punches to her face. She staggers back a step but the blows don't

seem to hurt that much.

Kylie: My grandmother hits harder than that and she's been dead for 325 years!

Angel: Say hi for me when you get to hell.

He pours every ounce of his strength into his blows. After another volley of punches and several roundhouse kicks to her head, She is still standing, seemingly unharmed.

Kylie: Will do.

She thrusts her arm forward into Angel's chest like a massive piston, lifting him into the air and sending him flying backward several feet where he crashes through the wall out into the lobby where Faith and Robin are. Kylie stalks forward and hauls Angel out of the wall's wreckage. He flips up into the air, kicking hard into her face before landing and hammering her Stomach with punch after punch. She winces and begins to show signs of pain. Angel jump kicks her hard in the Face and she staggers back.

Angel: Ya know. I've fought a lot of you seemingly invincible guys lately. Hamilton, That Creepy Priest guy in sunnydale, Sajhan and lets not forget the big bad beast. And ya know what I've learned?

Kylie: What's that?

Angel: Tough as you are...

She charges at him and Angel grabs her and flips her up and over him through the window. She screams as she plummets towards the ground.

Angel: It's really pretty simple to kill you.

EXT. STREET

Kylie's broken Body lays on the street and begins to melt away. Soon there is nothing left.

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART

Robin fends off a group of demons and grabs faith.

Robin: You'll be safe in here.

He puts her in the office and closes the door. She stands around as Devlin approaches behind her.

Devlin: Faith, the Vampire Slayer huh? What's the matter Slayer, All upset cause you can't see? Well-

Faith whips her arm up and her fist slams into Devlin's face. He falls down and doesn't get back up.

Faith: Go get em' baby.

Angel, seeing that Robin is holding his own against the remaining guards, slips into the elevator.

INT. ELEVATOR

Angel enters the code for the white room and the button appears. He hits the button and The elevator moves up. Soon Angel is bathed in a white light and when the light fades he is in the white room.

Gunn: Very good Angel.

Angel turns to see Gunn.

Angel: Gunn?

Gunn: No, Not Gunn. Gunn's dead. Thats what I hear anyway.

Angel: But then... The conduit.

Gunn: Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Angel.

The conduit points to Angel's hand. In it lies a small stone key.

Gunn: Now that wouldn't be Cathro's Stone would it?

Angel: I think that's what Spike called it.

Gunn: Where ever did you find it?

Angel: Spike's vision lead me to a small mom and pop sorcery store.

Gunn: Ah. Now if memory serves me, the stone opens a gateway directly to the Senior partners. Now we can't have that can we? I guess I'll just have to kill you.

Angel: Oh come on, I just finished with one of you super powered freaks, can't we all just get along.

The conduit strikes Angel hard in the Face.

Angel: Guess not.

He strikes him back.

INT. LOBBY

Spike knocks a demon back and laughs.

Spike: Come on then, who's next? What, nobody can touch the big bad-

Suddenly a demon stabs Spike from behind with a sword. Spike falls to the ground.

Illaryia: Spike!

Illaryia kills the guard she is fighting and turns to Spike's attacker. She pounds him to its knees, then swings him into a beam with tremendous force. The ceiling over the beam collapses taking out the remaining guards. Illaryia bends down by spike.

Illaryia: Are you hurt?

Spike: Takes more than that to take down the big bad.

He coughs up blood.

Illaryia: Do not die Blond headed one.

Spike: Vampire, love. Can't die from a sword wound. Wait, that isn't concern for my well being is it?

Illaryia: (Realizing) Of course not. I would simply... Miss pummeling you is all.

Spike: I don't think that's quite it. (Grinning) You've got a thing for me don't you pet?

Ilaryia: A thing?

Spike: I mean you like me.

Ilaryia: (Dropping him and standing up) Ridiculous. I hold no feelings for you fool.

Spike: (Getting up). Of course you don't.

Illaryia: I could never care for such an unworthy creature.

Spike: (Sing song) Illaryia likes me. Illaryia likes me.

Ilaryia: You are-

Spike: Hold that thought Luv, looks like we ain't out of the woods yet.

A large group of guards enter the lobby and advance on the two would be heroes.

INT. WHITE ROOM

Angel attacks again, the conduit blocking Angel's blows with his arms. It

seizes Angel's fist mid-punch and holds it motionless while Angel struggles

to pull it free. He rips it free of the conduit's grasp and punches it's abdomen. The conduit groans in pain and drops to its knees. Angel raises his fists as one and brings it down but the conduit grabs it again. Angel puts all his weight into it as the conduit twists with all its strength. Finally the two fall back from each other and skid across the floor. The conduit springs up in a super fast motion and seizes Angel by the throat and lifts him off the floor, gasping and choking in pain.

Gunn: This has indeed been fun Angel, but all good things must come to an end.

Angel: Ya know. There's two downsides to the form you've chosen.

Gunn: And what would those be?

Angel: One, Looking like my dead friend, it really pisses me off.

Gunn: And Two?

Angel Kicks The conduit hard in the groin. The conduit lets go of Angel, gasping in pain and falls over.

Angel: See, this sort of thing wouldn't have happened with the little girl.

He reaches down and grabs the conduit by the head. With one swift motion, he breaks it's neck. The form of Gunn falls to the floor dead.

Angel: Now the hard part.

He takes the stone out of his pocket and holds it up. It flies from his hand and spins around rapidly. The air ripples and forms into a vortex.

Angel: Showtime.

ACT BREAK

ACT THREE

INT. SENIOR PARTNERS LAYER

Angel steps out from the hallway into a large chamber room. The place is reminiscent of an old Scottish castle. In the center of the room sits a giant Table. Sitting At the table are Three Demons in robes. They are red and covered in stone. They are discussing something and do not even notice Angel.

Angel: The Senior Partners.

The Senior Partners Turn their heads to Angel.

ALL THREE: Angel.

They rise.

Angel: So you three are the Jerk's who've been trying to make my life a living hell for the past five years.

Senior Partner 1: Yes

Senior Partner 2: Angel

Senior Partner 3: We Are

Senior Partner 1: The Senior

Senior Partner 2: Partners.

Senior Partner 3: And it has been

Senior Partner 1: Much more than

Senior Partner 2: Five Years.

Angel: That finishing each other's sentences thing's really cute. How'd you do that, you guy's Practice?

Senior Partner 3: We speak

Senior Partner 1: As one because we

Senior Partner 2: Live as one.

Senior Partner 3: We act

Senior Partner 1: as one because

Senior Partner 2: We are as one.

Senior Partner 3: We exist as

Senior Partner 1: one because

Senior Partner 2: we think as-

Angel: Yeah okay, I get it. You guys are the three musketeers. One for all and all for whatever.

Senior Partner 3: Hey, he didn't let us finish!

Angel: I have a message from Charles Gunn.

Angel Vamps out and leaps on the closest partner. Another Partner hits Angel from behind, then the third hits him hard enough to send Angel flying to the top of the Ceiling. Angel slams hard into it and falls hard to the floor. The

Second partner charges at him. Angel rolls onto his back and uses

his feet to catapult the Partner into the wall, then jumps onto his feet. The first Partner launches himself into the air to stop Angel before

he can reach the Third Partner. They collide and the partner takes Angel down.

Angel gets up And comes face to face with Partner number 2. A sword ejects from a hidden pocket in Angel's Sleeve. He attacks and Angel raises the sword to defend himself but his

blows glance ineffectually off The partner's armored hide. It knocks the sword

from Angel's hand and seizes him by the neck.

Partner 2: Did you really think you could destroy us here in our own layer vampire?

Angel: The thought had crossed my mind.

The Partner throws Angel clear across the room and into the wall. He motions to the others to stay back.

Partner 2: I will teach this thing to interfere against our apocalypse.

He decks Angel again, slamming him to the ground, then kicks him

through the air into the far wall, then lifts him off the floor by the neck

again. He throws Angel into the wall again. Angel struggles to his feet, his face bruised and bleeding. Angel attacks, punching and kicking but He easily blocks most of his

blows and the ones that land do no damage to the partner at all. The partner

counterattacks with a series of crushing blows. Angel gut punches him, then decks him, staggering the demon for a second. Then Angel leaps into the air and seizes a chain dangling from the ceiling. He swings out, kicks off the wall, then back toward the partner who

merely extends his arm and clotheslines Angel, dropping him to the

ground.

Partner 2: Next.

He steps Back and The Third partner steps forward. Wincing in pain, Angel reaches up and rips the chain from the ceiling as The new Partner advances on him. He gets to his feet and turns around, slinging the chain in a downward arc and slamming it into the demon's face.

Pressing his advantage, Angel whips the chain back and forth, striking

him with punishing blows, punctuated with kicks and punches. It

doubles over, trying to shield himself from the onslaught and Angel brings the chain down on his head. Angel lunges for it, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. They exchange punches, eventually the demon regains it's composition and punches Angel so hard, it sends him backwards through the air in a back flip. Angel lands on his feet. Angel jumps toward the partner, landing in front of the him. They fist-fight again, but Angel manages to knock it down to his knees. Angel grabs a dagger from his leg-holster and points it at the demon's face. It's eyes widen, and Angel hesitates, unable to plunge the dagger into him because it's got a grip on Angel's arm now. The tables are turned as the demon stabs Angel in the right shoulder. Angel groans in agony, blood pouring from the wound, as he involuntarily reverts to human face. The demon drops angel and the remaining Partner takes his turn. He begins to Kick Angel repeatedly.

Partner 1: It ends now Vampire.

Angel's Eyes go wide.

Angel: Yes. It ends now.

Angel begins to convulse as A now familiar white light begins to emanate from his eyes. The light grows throughout the chamber covering the senior partners who begin screaming in pain. Their skin slowly begins to boil and sizzle. Soon they are nothing but bones. The bones then begin to melt. The white rather than retreating back into Angel, fades away. Angel knows he is out of power, but the partners are now just smoldering spots on the floor.

Angel: (Getting up) I did it.

Suddenly Angel hears applause and turns to see a larger demon in a robe.

Demon: Excellent work. But next, time you should make sure we're all in the room.

Angel: You're a senior partner?

Demon: The last one thanks to you. My name is Larron Suvarta. I'm the Senior, Senior Partner.

Angel: Oh come on!

ACT BREAK

ACT FOUR

Suvarta: I want to thank you for consolidating my power.

Angel: Your welcome. The Senior, Senior Partner?

Suvarta: I was the first. It was my idea to form the firm. I would turn back now were I you Angel. Leave now and you may live till next we meet again. You have no more Light to help you now.

Angel: Can't do that.

Suvarta: You have no idea what I'm capable of Angel. I am evil personified. All who appear before me cower and quake. I was feasting on man's soul before the vampire was even an idea in The First Evil's mind. This world has quivered at the mere mention of my name. All who exist know that-

Angel: Alright, I get it. You're evil. Do we have to chat about it all day?

Suvarta charges at him, punching him hard, knocking them both down. They stand, both having their hand at the other's throat. Suvarta picks up the Chain and swings it at Angel, knocking him across the room. He lands on the conference table and his head turns to the surface of the table. Angel sees sitting on the table is a small Octagonal Stone. Etched into it's surface is the image of a monkey.

Angel: Monkey!

Suvarta: What?

Angel puts the talisman in his pocket and slowly rises.

Angel: So what the hell are you anyway? I thought all you senior partners were supposed to be Klanack Demons.

Suvarta: Fool, we only take on the guise of The Klanack so that we may enter into your realm.

Angel: Oh, I'll have to remember that when I'm on Jeopardy.

Angel rushes him. _He grabs Suvarta's wrists and pulls them apart. He Head buts him, _

_then throws him across the room onto the table, causing it to _

_shatter. _

Angel: looks like I've turned the tables.

_They fist fight, and Suvarta jabs Angel in the arm with a splinter _

_of wood. Angel rips the splinter out of his arm and glares at _

_him._ _Suvarta kicks Angel repeatedly in the gut, and the wood fragment Angel _

_was holding goes flying into the air. He kicks Angel to the ground, _

_grabs the wood fragment from the air, and rears back in a staking motion. _

_He pauses for a moment, then drives the stake into Angel's body, causing _

_him to scream in pain. He stands, looks down at Angel, revealing that _

_he drove the stake into Angel's Stomach. _

Suvarta: Staking is to good for you Vampire. I will tear you limb from limb with my bear hands.

Angel: Should've just staked me.

_Angel lets his face slip back into Vampire form. With all his strength Angel Pulls himself up which causes the Wood to go through Suvarta's Chest. It goes throught his heart and Suvarta gasps in pain as he slowly turns to dust. Soon There is nothing left._

Angel: (Getting up) Kind of Ironic.

INT. LOBBY

Spike And Ilaryia are fighting the demons when suddenly they all fall down dead.

Spike: Okay....

INT. WOLFRA AND HART

Robin Stands confused among Guards who have just fell dead on their own.

Robin: Okay....

INT. LOBBY

Spike And Illaryia are standing around When Angel, Robin and Faith walk in.

Faith: It's okay, I can see again.

Robin: Glad it wasn't permanent.

Spike: Hey. All these guys just dropped dead. What gives?

Angel: Maybe they were enchanted. When the Senior Partners died, they must have gone with them.

Spike: Died? You did it?

Angel: Yeah.

Spike: Well Koodos.

Robin: Now what?

Spike: Now we get ripped and nap three days straight, remember?

Angel: Now we get Lorne And go home.

Robin: Home? Where's Home?

TAG

INT. HYPERIAN HOTEL - LOBBY

The Gang enters the place.

Spike: This is home? It's a dump.

Angel: Hey. No one's been here in a year. Besides. Be it ever so humble....

Angel turns around.

Angel: There's no pace like....Home?

The camera cuts from Angel's surprised face to:

Lindsey: What's the matter Angel? You look like you've seen a ghost.

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

JARED BLOCK


End file.
